Simple actuación
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Porque Hikaru no puede verlo todo, porque Hikaru no puede saberlo todo. En un día tan importante, a Kaoru no le queda mas que sonreír para él. "Es tan poco lo que sabes, Hikaru" One-shot.


**Hola! Pues estrenandome en el fandom de Ouran con este one shot de mis gemelos preferidos. Me salió un total desastre pero es 100% dedicado a mi mejor amiga en todo el planeta, mi tortilla la Rubs. ¡Disfrutalo sunshine! **

**Bueno bueno, Ouran Host Club no me pertenece ni sus personajes porque si asi fuera habría mas Hitachiincest para el pueblo y haría real el Tamaki x Kyouya.**

* * *

**Simple actuación.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

Y Hikaru la besó.

Fue un beso corto, un efímero rose de labios con el cual sellaron su promesa de amor eterno.

Todos se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, una sonrisa en sus caras y gritos de alegría resonaban por todos lados. El Host club tambien se encontraba presente. Tamaki desecho en lagrimas, conmovido, junto a su esposa Haruhi y la pequeña hija de ambos, Hajime. Kyouya, con su elegante y distinguida presencia acompañado de su prometida. Mitsukuni y Takashi, el primero entusiasmado y el segundo con su tipica seriedad de siempre. Todos sonreían.

Kaoru no era le excepción.

Aplaudía como si no hubiese mañana, con una enorme sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos. Cuando Hikaru lo miró, amplio su sonrisa (sí es que era posible) y levanto sus pulgares para él, sabía que su hermano agradecía su apoyo en este día tan importante. Hikaru sonrió de regreso, inmenso en una gran felicidad y tomo del brazo a la nueva señora Hitachiin, para guiarla a la salida del templo, listos para continuar la fiesta.

Todos los siguieron, alegres, entre risas y platicas rumbo a la mansion del novio, donde su madre, Yuzuha, había preparado una fabulosa recepción para celebrar la boda del mayor de sus hijos.

Nada podía opacar ese perfecto día.

* * *

Era castaña y tenía unos enormes ojos azules. Recuerda que cuando su hermano se la presentó, no pudo evitar pensar que era bonita. Asi como no pudo evitar encontrarla, en cierto punto, desagradable.

No tenía justificación, ella era amable, inteligente, tenía sentido de la moda, era educada y venía de buena familia. Era divertida y parecía hacer realmente feliz a Hikaru, pero aunque usualmente pensará que ella era exactamente lo que su gemelo necesitaba, Kaoru no terminaba de quererla.

El Host Club la adoraba, sus padres la adoraban, su hermano la amaba con locura ¿por qué era el único que deseaba que desapareciera? Y Kaoru se sentía culpable por pensar eso de una persona tan buena como la novia de su hermano, pero es que algo no terminaba de gustarle.

Al pasar de los años, ella se ganó a Kaoru, no le fue dificil con una corazón tan puro y siendo tan carísmatica como era. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que Hikaru llegará y le dijera:

-Hermano, me casó.

Ni siquiera recuerda con claridad como reaccionó ese día pero Hikaru no le hablo en una semana.

* * *

Los novios bailaban, acaramelados, al centro de la pista. Cualquiera que los viera podía notar el amor en sus miradas, que no se separaban en ningún momento, aún cuando Hikaru se inclinaba a murmurar palabras de amor a su esposa, que sonreía mientras un leve sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas.

Kaoru los miraba de reojo, comentando con los invitados acerca de la bonita pareja que hacían y lo felices que se veían. El Hitachiin no pudo negarlo: eran una pareja hermosa y siguió hablando con alegría acerca de su hermano y su cuñada, negando con una pequeña sonrisa cuando le preguntaron para cuando se animaba él a sentar cabeza.

El pelinaranja pudo notar las miradas mal disimuladas que Haruhi le daba de vez en cuando y decidió acercarse a su mesa (que compartía con el resto del club) a saludar y averigüar el porqué de su inquietud.

-¿Qué tal se la estan pasando?- saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Tiito Kaoru!- saltó la pequeña rubia del regazo de su madre para correr hacía el recién llegado que la tomo en brazos.

-Pero mira que hermosa estas hoy, princesa. ¿ese vestido es nuevo?- la niña se sonrojo y asintió, entusiasmada.

-Ajá, papito lo compro para mi, para que me vea como una princesita ¡tu tambien te ves como un principe Tiito!

-Bueno bueno, es que quería verme igual de guapo que tú- le guiñó el ojo.

-Pero dile que no es mas guapo que tu padre- le recordó Tamaki a su hija con un puchero. Él tenía que ser el hombre más guapo para su criatura.

-¡Lo siento Tiito Kaoru, pero papito es el más guapo!- Tamaki sonrió, orgulloso de la rubia y el ojidorado rió junto a los demas.

-Estamos bien ¿como te la estas pasando tú, Kaoru?- preguntó Haruhi, con la mirada fija en el Hitachiin, tratando de encontrar algo en él.

-Excelente, algo tedioso por tener que hablar con tanta gente, pero me estoy divirtiendo- trato de tranquilizar a la castaña con una sonrisa pero ésta solo achicó los ojos.

-Hola Kao-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- Mitsukuni llegó acompañado de Takashi y un plato enorme de tarta de fresas.

-Bien bien, pensé que el doctor te había dicho que nada de azucar, Honey-sempai.

-Ajá, por eso Takashi solo me dejo traer una rebanda- hizo un adorable puchero antes de empezar a devorar su postre.

Hikaru llegó de pronto, del brazo de su mujer, para saludar a la mesa del club.

Kaoru se disculpó, ya que su padre le hablaba para presentarle a unos conocidos y se alejó, aún con la mirada chocolate de Haruhi taladrandole la espalda.

* * *

Veía desde el balcón de su habitación como se desarrollaba la fiesta.

Hajime corría por el lugar seguida de más niños mientras sus padres y otras parejas bailaban en la pista. Todo iba perfecto, los invitados se divertían y Hikaru se veía tan feliz como nunca lo había visto antes.

Solo había algo que arruinaba la celebración, algo que no encajaba en el espiritu de la fiesta, en tanta felicidad.

Alguien. Él.

Por fin, en la soledad de ese balcón pudo deshacerse de la mascara de alegría que llevaba desde hace horas y que ya estaba empezando a hastiarle.

Tanta felicidad hasta le parecía un insulto.

Sabía que este día llegaría en algún momento. Lo comprobó cuando ella llegó a sus vidas y pensó que, con el tiempo, se había preparado para esto.

Lo que no sabía, era que jamas estaría listo para ver a su hermano partir.

Una parte de él estaba feliz, pues Hikaru era feliz y eso era todo lo que él deseaba en esta vida, siempre haciendo todo por su gemelo posponiendo incluso su propia felicidad. Pero otra parte, la mas egoísta, deseaba que nada de esto estuviese pasando, que ellos dos jamás se conocieran, que su hermano se sintiera aunque sea un poco desdichado por romper con la cadena que lo ataba a su reflejo, tanto como él.

Y sufría. Tenía que aguantarse las lagrimas y mostrar su mejor sonrisa, para no preocupar a su hermano, para que Haruhi no sospechara, para encajar con esa estampa de dicha que era la boda de su gemelo.

Por dentro estaba llorando y su corazón se apretaba tan fuerte que dolía, que alcanzaba un nuevo nivel de sufrimiento cada que veía el amor en los ojos de Hikaru y agonizaba en silencio cada que los veía besarse, sabiendo que esos besos jamas serían para él.

Hace años que sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacía Hikaru, fue inesperado pero no repentino. En cierta forma sospechaba que eso pasaría, casi tan bien como sabía que enamorarse de su gemelo estaba mal y que se había condenado a sí mismo a un amor imposible.

Trato de olvidarlo pero Hikaru era su luz, su compañero, su vida. Mientras mas lo intentaba, más se enamoraba de su reflejo. Y cuantó mas se enamoraba, más dolía.

Siempre fue un amor doloroso, que lo torturaba con su imposibilidad, lo hundía en la agonía de la desesperanza, pues si bien Hikaru lo amaba jamás lo haría de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía.

Ahora Hikaru estaba con ella en otro universo, lejos del mundo que Kaoru y él habían creado para ellos solos. Un mundo al que el mayor jamás volvería.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, las lagrimas ya estaban rodando por sus mejillas. Quemandolo como acído, liberandolo de la mentira que era su vida y gritandole silenciosamente a Hikaru todos esos sentimientos que nunca dirá en voz alta.

Apretó los puños aferrandolos a su pecho, tratando de calmar el dolor de su corazón desgarrandose, mordiendose los labios para reprimir agonícos sollozos. Bajando la mirada deseando otra realidad a la que no podía acceder y no este teatro de falsas sonrisas en el que tenía que vivir diariamente.

-Hikaru- no pudo evitar murmurar su nombre, bajito como un susurro llevado por el viento. Una llamada de auxilio que urgía en ser escuchada.

-Kaoru..

Entonces todo se detuvo y el telón se levantó de nuevo. La mascara regreso mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y sonreía, antes de dar la vuelta y encarar a Hikaru.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar abajo en la fiesta.

-No te encontré por ningun lado y vine a buscarte. ¿Estas llorando?- preguntó preocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon negro de gala, acercandose a su hermano.

-Te observe un momento desde aquí y no pude evitar las lagrimas, sabes que soy sensible, me alegro demasiado por ti, Hikaru- le dio una sonrisa sincera, esas que solo salían para su otra mitad.

-Sé que puede ser algo nostalgico, pero recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos. Nunca dejaré de ser tu hermano y amarte. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros Kaoru, yo no sería lo que soy ahora sin ti a mi lado- le sonrió con ternura, pasando un brazo por su hombro.

Kaoru sintió su corazon acelerarse y una ola inmensa de amor lo atacó, perdiendolo, ahogandolo. Las lagrimas salieron nuevamente, sorprendiendo a Hikaru, que lo miró confundido.

-¿Por qué lloras?- se separó un poco para limpiar las lagrimas con sus dedos.

-Es que eso fue hermoso, ya te dije que soy un llorón sensible- suspiró y trato de quitarle importancia dandole una sonrisa de las que siempre lograban tranquilizar al mayor. -Hikaru, yo tambien te amo.

El novio sonrió y le paso su pañuelo para que terminara de limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro, las que creía que eran de felicidad y no de tristeza por las palabras que, sí bien fueron hermosas, solo causaron un dolor agudo que llevaría a la muerte al fragil corazon del menor de los hermanos.

-Bueno bueno, me alegra saber que todo está bien- le tomó por los hombros, dirigiendolo a la puerta de la habitación que hace muchos años tambien fue suya- deberíamos bajar ya, sí no quiero que mi cielito me corte la cabeza. Por cierto deberías tomarte una foto con nosotros para el recuerdo.

Hikaru siguió hablando mientras caminaban por el pasillo de regreso a la fiesta.

-Hay unas chicas hermosas que no han dejado de mirarte, talvez deberías intentar conocerlas ¿quieres que te las presente? Sabes, lo haré, es hora de que busques el amor, hermano.

Kaoru asentía con una sonrisa, falsa como todas,mientras el recién casado le hablaba sobre aquellas chicas que debería conocer y lo feliz que se sentiría al verlo enamorado como él lo estaba en ese momento.

Una ultima grieta se formo en el, ahora inservible, corazón de Kaoru mientras sonreía a la camara que lo retrataba junto a la feliz pareja. Reprimió un suspiro.

_"Es tan poco lo que sabes Hikaru"_

* * *

**Lo sé, odienme todos que yo ya lo hago por escribir esto. Desde que inicié en el fandom de Ouran juré y rejuré que no escribiría nada asi de dramatico con los gemelos porque ellos se merecen amor pero esto simplemente vino a mi cabeza y aqui esta, soy tan terrible por hacer sufrir asi a Kaoru, que para acabarla es mi personaje favorito:( al principio iba a ser todo un shot pornoso pero esos no me salen, digo el drama tampoco pero hay que variar. Espero que te haya gustado un poco mi sunshine(?) No me pegues.**

**Saludos a todos ^^**


End file.
